the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Garfunkle
Garfunkle is a major character who appears in: The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology. A sage wizard who travels around the country of Yarrick. Appearance Garfunkle was forced to appear like Ethan from the Ctrl+Alt+Del comics. Synopsis History Little is known about Garfunkle, but it's said he knows a terrible secret that must not fall into the wrongs hands. Ishinabeesh After an anonymous meeting, Garfunkle found himself apart of a party of newly made pirates. They took to the beach, where they met Chad Thundercock, who would transmogrify into a canoe, with an inscription on the inside reading "thou with strongest muscles, may gain thy Thundercock!" So everyone in the party began flexing and showing off their muscles, but Sampy's were unrivaled amongst the group, as a result, dark clouds began to gather above him. Suddenly an incredible lightning strike smashed down onto Sampy's groin, resulting in a giant explosion being caused, destroying the boat everyone was on. Furious his new friend had just died before their very eyes, Mac The Scallywag tried to kill Sampy, but Garfunkle calmed him down by sleeping him. Mac would later regain his consciousness and he forgave his ally for his mistake. They decided to enter the bar next, where they saw a gigantic man brooding in the corner. The party introduce themselves and are shocked when he replies with an incredibly light-hearted and polite tone of voice. He tells them his name is Chuck Thundercock and asks if they can help him save his wife who was captured in Kushan, to which they agree. Mac later tells everyone that they'll be abandoning Chuck and they'll save his wife by themselves, as not to get him accidentally worsen his situation, since they just inadvertently killed his brother. So, at morning, when they had to sail off to Kushan, Mac asked Chuck to attach a rubber dinghy to the side of the boat, so that they could cut it off. When they did, they saw Chuck sat on the beach, looking disappointed. While at sea, the oceans proved to be more treacherous than they had bargained and were suddenly attacked by a giant squid monster, the Tentium! Its intense raw power was unimaginable, causing them to lose, but an old man, wearing nothing but adult diapers and a long green cape appeared and summoned a light bolt to come striking down, and hit the beast. The party awoke in a large bedroom, where they heard a knock on the door, it was the old man. He introduced himself as the lone ruler of the island they're currently on, Ishinabeesh. He explained that he is there to protect and power an ancient artifact that stops monsters from another world from invading our own world, but if he strays too far it will shut down and they will destroy Endaria. So he sends the party through a portal, causing them to magically appear on Mount Elbrus, which was located in Galataric. Before them were two giant steel doors, which they opened. Inside was a ring of torches leading up to a large frame with a message underneath reading, "match each deity to its symbol and associated item in its correct location.” So they argued over how the puzzle worked for around 10 minutes, until they eventually figured it out, due to Garfunkle's leadership. When they solved the puzzle, a spiral staircase erupted from the ground and shot into the ceiling, which they all went up. At the top was a stage, were two stone statues blocking the final door. When they approached it, they began to rumble and swing down their axes, revealing that they were going to attack them. A hard fought battle followed with the party turning out victorious, with final hits from Cool Mint and Toht. As they passed through the doors they were greeted by an incredibly large and fat rabbit, who passed them an Amazon Alexa, which they brought to King Chimble. He thanked them, then started eating the machine, and as he did so, he began regaining his youth, so much as to turn himself into a baby. The little baby then crawled towards a bag of money. Gallery Ethan gamer.png|Garfunkle (1st edition render) Garfunkle.png|Garfunkle in the 2nd Year Anniversary poster Garfunkle2.png|Garfunkle in the 2nd Year Anniversary poster TheCommandmentsOfGaming.jpg|Garfunkle and the Commandments of Gaming Skiddadle_SummonCannon.jpg|Garfunkle, Kermit the Frog, and Mac The Scallywag Sketch (Skiddadle) Trivia * Despite not being the leader of the group, he's the one who keeps order in the team. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology